The Real Peace
by Rainbow Chicken 2
Summary: Only when one strong enough that he could finally be in peace. Find out where Draco Malfoy found his strength back!
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and everything inside it are not mine  
**

* * *

Slytherin table was not as crowded as it should be because not many student dared to come back after the war, and many new kids pleaded to the sorting hat to not put them into the cursed house. No one knew it yet, but this epidemic will bring the house to its glory day several years later. The Slytherin's students will learn to work together in many things, from the lesson in classes to the quidditch game. Several years later, Slytherin's students will remind the other, that quidditch is not all about chasing snitch, but also team work between seeker, beater, chaser and keeper. But it won't happen this year, not when everybody still in the sorrow mood the war had brought for them. This year, Slytherin's students will turn their heads low, speak only a little, feel scared and guilty, haunted by nightmare about their families and friends.

He was right there, sitting calmly like usual between his two best friends, but he was no longer alive. His grey eyes became colder and emptier than usual, made them looked like polished stones. Draco Malfoy was there for his 8th year in Hogwarts to finish his N.E.W.T exam like several other students from last year who dared to come back. Some of them will take the free pass if they already learnt enough last year, but Draco Malfoy was not one of them. He had to redo all his 7th classes due to his lack of intention of studying in the previous year. Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott and seven others joined him. From Slytherin house, only Daphne Greengrass and her best friend will be able to join the fast track. In other houses, it was almost equally divided between the fast track students and the normal one, but their number was ten times better than Slytherin's.

For the one who joined the normal classes, they had to study with theirs junior classes sometimes if the class fit them. The green house was often getting this opportunity because of their lack of participant. And that just how Draco Malfoy would meet his future wife, Astoria Greengrass.

* * *

From the edge of her eyes, she could see him clearly, but not decided yet to start a conversation. Astoria Greengrass was standing right beside Draco Malfoy in their joined potion class, his usual favorite. When being paired up, Astoria could not believe that she had been stuck with the dying Malfoy, but there they were, standing in front of the empty wooden table. They had not talked at all for the last twenty minutes as the potion professor explained their task today.

Astoria finally looked up to his face when she could not stand it anymore, only to be surprised on how empty Draco's expression was. She could not decided if the man still alive or not, so she called his name to be sure.

"Malfoy."

There was no answer, so she called again several times without getting any reaction from him. She touched his hand finally in order to wake Draco up. When he came back, no one knew from where, he stared at the girl with big green eyes beside him with confused expression.

Astoria let go a heavy breath in relief and then smiled a little, "I thought you would never come back."

"Who are you?" Draco asked after had stoned for several seconds.

"I'm your potion partner for the next whole year, Malfoy." Astoria said it slowly with a hope that he would understand, "I'm Daphne's sister, you don't remember?"

"Astoria Greengrass."

She was a little bit shocked that he actually knew her, but then she smiled again, "I'm glad you remember me, but now we have to start working."

"What do we need to bare?"

"The Elixir, a healing potion."

Draco had brought his finger to his chin before spoke, "Easy one."

Astoria eyes widened, "Actually, the professor said it is the hardest one and we will need to make it again at the end of semester to see how we have progressed."

"Really?" he sounded a little bit disappointed.

Astoria laughed, "I feel terribly lucky right now. Let's start then, Malfoy."

Astoria Greengrass was terribly lucky indeed, as her potion score became as high as it could be that year.

* * *

When she first had seen Draco Malfoy, Astoria had never guessed that she would become a friend with him. He had that exclusive aura which made people do not want to be too close around him. They were getting closer and closer everyday; from doing some classes together, relaxing and studying in the same common room and on quidditch ground.

At first, Malfoy had refused to play quidditch again, but Astoria had succeeded convincing him at the shared common room.

"The field was not the same without your leadership, Malfoy." She began to speak, "Theo was not bad, but you are better."

"I haven't played for two years." He said with lazy tone, "And since when you joined the team?"

"Since two years ago of course." Astoria smiled.

"How do you know I'm good?"

"I heard rumors, and I often watched Slytherin's training and matches."

"Are you good?"

"Merlin beard, Malfoy! Haven't you heard the buzz? I am the only one who could match Ginny Weasley."

"No one could matched the red haired girl before" He looked shocked.

Astoria smiled proudly, "you should see it by your self."

"I'm not sure."

"I think you should play again, Draco," Blaise, who had sat in front of them from the beginning of the conversation, suddenly added, "Losing up some tenses."

"Is that true that she could matched the potter girl?"

"She is better."

"This is interesting," He stared at Astoria who smiled a little, "I'm in."

* * *

It was a long time ago since Draco Malfoy flew around with his flying broom, and now he could not get tired of it. Flying, after all, was one of his favorite activities before all the chaos hit him and destroyed his family.

He was glad that he joined the team. What shocked him though, that he was picked as a captain team again. His skill apparently had not gone after two years away from the field and his broom. Moreover, his team still respected him. Draco did not get as many players as usual, but he proud enough with his new team and members, especially Astoria who was really a magnificent beater.

Draco had to be used with this excitement feeling he rarely got anymore because right now, he felt really weird and shocked at the same time, as he never had a thought that he would once again lived as a normal teenager witch.

* * *

When he thought everything was going to be better, something bad happened like usual it did to him. A letter from his mother came late, as the information had been spilled to the magical world's newspaper. Lucius Malfoy had died a night before in the prison after had taken the deathly kiss. Another death, he could handle, but imagining her mother's sorrow won't do. Her letter was unreadable with the shaking words and the evidence of tears, many of them.

The headmaster had called him to discuss his visit to the manor, but he did not come out from his room that entire day. No one could get in into his locked room accept for Blaise Zabini, his only best fellow beside Pansy. Strangely, with some consideration he had made, Blaise did not want to get in to the room at all to make sure that his friend is all right. But not strange enough, he gave the password of Draco's room to the one and only, Astoria Greengrass.

Having no choice as she already took the responsibility somehow, Astoria let herself get in to his dark and cold room in the middle of the night.

"Malfoy." Once again, there is no answer.

In fact, there was no one inside the room. If this was the reason why Blaise did not want to get into the room, Astoria swore she would curse his balls. It took all of her courage to finally entered the room, braveness was never became one of the green house's characteristic anyway. Having a little bit more trust in Blaise, she explored the room again, this time more carefully.

Queen size bed was in the centre of the room, covered by black sheet and a wool blanket. One big cupboard and two sides table, were looked really clean and neat. Inside the big bathroom, there were only a big bathtub, a highly decorated sink and a human size mirror without any sign of living creature.

When she decided to get out from his room however, she realized something weird hanging on the wall near his bed. Thanks to her ancient runes lesson, she recognized the painting as one of the treasure inside this castle. It was supposed to be a picture of a snake killing a lion, what an epic painting. But now, there was only a bored lion in the middle of the savanna.

Astoria touched the painting in curiosity but nothing happened until she remembered how the painting works. Carefully, she opened the side table's drawer and found some snakes rings inside it. She picked the biggest one and showed it to the picture. When it still did not work, she threw the ring with all her trained ability as a beater, and the snake ring hit the lion head. Seeing the snake became alive and chased him, the lion ran away even further to the painting, it was indeed a really epic painting. Then the painting cracked and opened as a door to another dark room where she felt sure that Draco was hiding inside.

"Malfoy." She called again.

Draco Malfoy was sitting on the big couch, with his eyes on the fire in front of him eating the black woods. Draco's sleeve was rolled up, showing his dark mark on his arm clearly. The view of the hollow eyes came back again and Astoria frowned because of it. With careful steps, she got closer and closer to him until she was standing right in front of him. However, Draco did not give any reaction or realization that Astoria was there.

There was no use calling his name again, so Astoria began to stroke his arms lightly, touching the dark mark. With a sharp breath, Draco awoke in shock.

"Malfoy, It's me, Astoria."

He looked confused at first and then angry when he realized Astoria was touching his dark mark. He pulled his arm rudely and glared at her.

"How did you get in?"

"Blaise gave me the password." Astoria began to feel uncomfortable.

"Blaise had never found me before."

Astoria just kept her mouth shut when she did not know what to say and waited for whatever next happened.

"How do you get in, Greengrass?" Draco asked with a dangerous low voice, "No one had found me before."

Astoria had cleared her throat before spoke, "I read many ancient runes books, Malfoy. And accidentally, I have red about the snake and lion painting."

Draco tried to collect that information and calmed himself, but failed when his body began to shake and his mind became cloudy again. He desperately held his throbbing head with his hands.

Worried, Astoria pulled Draco face with her hand and directed it to hers.

"Calm down, Malfoy." She stroked his face lightly, "It's okay, Malfoy, just calm down."

Failed on his second attempt, Draco's breath became heavy and tears running slightly from his eyes. His dark memories consumed his brain again. That tortures and blood of the muggle-born flashed and hurt his head like needles.

Astoria brought her temple to his, "Draco, look at me."

After several times, Draco finally opened his eyes only to see a pool of emerald green. "Draco, it's okay. Everything is going to be okay."

She murmured multiply of sentences to him until Draco began to breath normally. Astoria did not realize that Draco actually could not listen to her voice clearly, as he was drowning and being mesmerized by those green eyes she had.

Astoria put his hands back to his arm slowly and stroked it again. Draco tried to pull his arm again when Astoria stroked the mark, but now she grabbed it quite hard. "It's okay." She pulled her head away from him and smiled.

At the end, he let him and stared at her until he got his calmness again. Before Draco could let out a word, however, Astoria started a conversation.

"Draco, you have to go home." She paused to make sure that Draco listened to her word, "Your mother needs you."

A wave of sadness stroked him again. Draco closed his eyes in order to hold his tears although it did not work. Astoria made her body close to him again, letting him to cry on her chest while stroking his head and back to make him feel warm. He was not moving and not trying to get away either, he just cried in silent.

"I'll let the headmaster know." Astoria smiled on her way back to his room.

"No. It's okay, I'll tell her later."

"Okay Malfoy, get out whenever you are ready."

Draco just nodded his head.

"Astoria." He called suddenly, "Thanks."

Called by her first name, Astoria felt something funny inside her stomach. But then she smiled again, "You're welcome, Draco."

* * *

One day later, Draco finally decided to go home to the Malfoy's Manor to meet his mother who is in the state of grief. Narcissa Malfoy could not be happier to see Draco and hugged him tightly, he was the only one person left for her. In Draco side, he felt relieved. However awful the tragedy was, her mother seemed fine. Looked sad and paler, but fine.

At dinner, Draco moved himself and his chair next to her mother from across the table. Without Lucius Malfoy around, no one really care about pureblood tradition anymore. Narcissa Malfoy was always a woman with a free mind and heart. She could turn awful thing in to a beautiful one just by saying so, and that's just how she survive the Malfoy's men attitude.

"Lovely isn't it?" Narcissa smiled, "Pity that your father ordered such big dinner table for three of us."

Draco could only smiled back. Her mother was always this comforting and kind to him in many ways.

A house elf then appeared and prepared their dinner with a questioned looks on her face. Never in her entire life she had seen such disarranged position in Malfoy Manor, but she kept her duty as usual without any words.

"I am glad you are fine, Mother."

"Thank you darling." Narcissa could not keep her smile again, "I am glad you are fine too. In fact, you look so much better than the last time I saw you."

"Really?" He could not realize how different he turned out to be. Well, he felt calmer and somehow more alive than before.

"Yes you are darling, does Hogwarts brings you something good?"

It shocked him when a flash of Astoria's eyes were appeared first in his mind, so he kept silent for a moment before answering, "Yes mother, I met old friends."

"That's not it isn't it Draco?"

"W-what?"

Narcissa smirked, "Who is she?"

In his life, Draco had used to her mother ability to read him like an open book. It was one of many things he loved about his mother, but sometimes it also felt frightening. Narcissa after all was a true Slytherin in her heart.

"What do you mean, mother?" He tried to look calm although he knew it was useless.

"Is she nice to you?"

Draco felt there is no use for other denial and nodded his head a little bit. Narcissa eyes suddenly filled with stars and sunshine, knowing his beloved son finally met someone special rather than wasting his time with random girls.

"Who is she Draco?"

"Mother, please, I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh Darling, you really like your father when it's come to woman." Narcissa seemed even more excited, "A very shy boy."

He didn't like to be compared with his father, nor having any similarities in their personality. But this night, if it's made her happy, then so be it.

"He always confident and cunning, but in women case, your father could not have any bravery to even start a conversation with me." Narcissa began to laugh, "I was the one who always encourage him. Oh, Draco, I missed that time so much."

Draco just nodded slightly although he was quite surprised to discover one of his father's school stories.

"You know Draco, Malfoys are always hard to fall, but when they fall, they fall hard." Her mother became serious suddenly, "For your own good son, don't ever let her go. Pursuit her for your entire life."

Draco's eyes widen due to this. He had not had any thought about falling in love, and absolutely not a love for the rest of his life. "I-I'm not sure about that, Mother."

Narcissa smiled in understanding. "Do you mind tell me who is she, son?"

He was unsure about telling the truth to his mother, but again maybe this one time he would. "Greengrass."

"Daphne?" Narcissa gasped, "I thought she was with Nott."

He shook his head, "Astoria Greengrass."


	2. Chapter 2

Three days were all he took for visiting his mother although the headmistress had gave him more time. He would like to stay at the Manor for a longer time, but Narcissa encouraged him to go back. "Go home with her next time," She said. Her mother was truly excited about this falling in love business and bluntly showed it to Draco.

So when the time he had saw a girl with the green eyes, he began to feel nervous. 'Malfoy do not feel nervous!' he said to himself.

Astoria Greengrass was having a pleasant dinner with her friends at the Great Hall when Draco walked in to the room. He could see her, somewhat more clearly now - Her beautiful face, her smooth black hair, her fascinating green eyes, her cute smile, her everything.

"Drake, Don't just stand there." Blaise whispered from behind, "Everybody are watching you."

Right. Draco nodded his head and walked to their usual spot, where Pansy already took.

"How is your Mom?" Pansy carefully asked.

"She is fine." He answered lazily while looking at a certain girl again.

Both Pansy and Blaise exchanged their eyes in understanding. They were relieved that Draco himself looked rather fine, and even better. They could see some determination in Draco's usual eyes just like before the war had happened.

"Draco, who are you looking at?" Pansy began to suspect. But before anyone answered, Blaise nudged her with his elbow lightly. She understood and waited calmly for Blaise to tell her later on.

As if he did not hear Pansy's question, his eyes still fixed on Astoria. And with such obvious activity, Astoria began to feel uncomfortable. She looked up and found Draco in his seat, gazing at her intensely. Astoria cleared her throat.

To be honest, that grey eyes made her heart pounded hard, but it terrified her at the same time. It was just so intense. Astoria could not decided the intention of that gaze. Did he want to kill her? Or kiss her?

"What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing." She got up from her seat; "I think I will talk to Malfoy for a second."

"Sure thing." Her friend shrugged, "I don't understand why you care so much about that messed up guy."

"He is my friend." Astoria glared before left.

Astoria walked rather nervously as Draco had not yet stopped his gaze. She suddenly felt that the floor was so interesting to look at and found out that it actually has a great colour and shape. The tiles are not simple squares! They are actually triangles! Fascinating!

"Good evening Greengrass." Blaise tried to stop Astoria who apparently almost missed their table.

"Oh, Good evening Blaise, Parkinson," She cleared her throat again, "Malfoy."

Pansy nodded.

Blaise kicked his friend when he did not react. When he came back to reality, Draco almost jumped to see her standing right next to him.

"Astoria." He said bluntly.

"Yes, err… Draco?" Astoria tried to calm herself, "How are you and your Mother?"

"We're both fine." He said finally, "Why don't you take a seat?" He patted an empty space next to him.

"Sure."

'Well this is awkward'. Pansy took her full attention to both Astoria and Draco. Blaise was pretending not to care. Astoria was nervous. Draco was in silent because he did not know what to say.

"How are you, Astoria?" He finally said. His heart pounded faster than it should.

"I'm good Draco," She smiled, happy that Draco began to have a conversation with her, "But I messed up at potion class today. I was useless without you there."

Draco chuckled, "I will make sure we do it splendid next time."

Astoria smiled, "I'm really happy that you're back now."

He suddenly felt an urge to kiss her, but contented it before he ruined everything. He wanted to make her as his, he had decided. The gaze was back again and Astoria felt funny in her stomach.

"Don't forget about qudditch practice tomorrow." Blaise suddenly spoke.

"Of course Blaise!" Astoria was too excited to her own likeness, "Well, see you both tomorrow then." She nodded politely to three of them before flea to her previous spot.

* * *

Astoria could not understand about what just happened. Draco Malfoy was suddenly looked a thousand more alive than before. His skin and lips flushed with warm colour. His eyes was gleamed in a new lighter grey tone, and help Merlin, they looked intense! Then the way he saw her, like there was something so interesting in her that no other person could see. One more thing, he was chuckling! He was never done that before in front of her – and cursed Merlin balls! She loved it.

She had never thought Draco more than a friend, but now she knew she could not see him in the same way again.

* * *

"So… Astoria Greengrass is it?" Pansy finally spoke after some times of silent.

Draco just shrugged. It was usual for him to tell about his crush on girls anyway. They would not think this one is special. But of course, he was wrong about that. Just the way he looked at her, it's just madness!

"You look at her like she's your prey." Pansy added carefully.

"She is."

"So nothing more than a sleeping buddy?"

Draco tilted his head, as suddenly he felt annoyed. He then said no with a strong defensive manner. "She is more than that."

"I can see that now." Pansy smirked, "good luck with her, Draco."

* * *

The next day, Draco tried to find Astoria before the practice with no avail. He was not really familiar with her schedule yet. He made sure he would in next couple days.

In his disappointment, Astoria was ten minutes late to the practice.

'What is it that take so much of her intention more than quidditch… and me?'

He stared her in irritation, making her felt guilty even more than before. Astoria could not even see his eyes when she apologized. She was sure that she will received a big mount of punishment from the captain, and she was right. Draco made her stay longer after the practice and Astoria could not run from it although she really felt tired and wanted a nice warm bath right now. It was already late in the evening after all. She just hopped he did not make her skip her dinnertime as there was a delicious rumor about the dessert, it might be a lemon meringue she loved so much.

Astoria shifted nervously when Draco walked to her direction. She realized that they were finally alone after the last time she had found him in his secret room. They were now both seated on a wooden bench near the changing rooms.

"Why are you late?" He asked coldly.

She was at first confused when he had not asked her in the first place, but understood that he did not want to waste time for her alone rather for the team in their valuable practice time.

"I wasn't finished with my activity this afternoon." She said rather vague.

"What activity to be precise?" Draco raised his eyebrow.

She was not replied until some seconds passed, "I was mentoring the firsty."

"Mentoring first year students?" He asked unbelievingly, "For what?"

"Well you see, they are a little bit lost because of the un-conductive surrounding we have now in Hogwarts. There is less guidance for them than the last time we were in first year, Draco. Especially for the Slytherin."

"Do you mean you do a mentoring program not only for Slytherin?"

"Well, don't you think it feels a little bit unfair?"

"What do you mentor them about exactly?"

"Whatever they need I guess," Astoria continued, "Their problems with teacher and friends, their grades and assignments, giving direction in this massive school and stuffs."

"And you do all this things with?"

"Just my two Hufflepuff friends."

Draco was shocked. What in the name Astoria Greengrass actually was? She is a Slytherin with Hufflepuff friends, who do a mentoring program for pathetic first year students from all houses!

Dear Merlin! She is not only a Slytherin! She is also a Greengrass, a little sister of the ice queen Daphne Greengrass! He thought he shocked him when she said she played quidditch, but he apparently knew nothing about her. He fell in love with a girl he did not know!

"Draco, I am really sorry that I was late. I promise it won't happen again in the future." Astoria began to panic when Draco stoned.

"Draco, are you alright?" She touched his arm to wake him up. It was effective as Draco blinked and gazed over her in a same way as the previous day. The effect on her was even greater at that time because he was looked rather gorgeous after the sweaty practice.

"Who are you, Astoria?"

"W-what do you mean Draco?" She was confused.

"I don't understand you."

"I think the feeling is mutual."

He ignored her, "Why are you doing all these?"

"Doing what?"

"You smile all day, you play quidditch, you help people with your weak Hufflepuff friends, you even helped me!"

"D-Draco, you do not look well."

"You were not supposed to do that!" Draco's head was in pain again. There was something in his chest, trying to burst out from its cage.

Astoria grabbed his face softly to calm him, "Breath Draco, calm yourself."

"You- you are not supposed to care!" He finished rather loudly.

All of the sudden, they were in silent. Only a harsh breath could be heard when some minutes passed. Draco's hands were white at both his side while he calmed himself. He could see worry from Astoria's face, but there was also a hint of confusion. He noticed also, her hands cupped and stroke his face gently.

"You are not supposed to do this." He continued breathlessly, "How can you do this to me? Why do you care?"

Astoria slipped back her hands fast, but Draco caught one of them in his hands and kissed her palm and fingers while closing his eyes.

"I- I don't know, Draco." She finally said when she got back her voice. It was shivered and weak.

When he opened his eyes, Draco snapped back to his common sense. He had let go her hands immediately and murmured sorry before got up and walked away.

"Don't be late again next time, Astoria."

* * *

She was anxious when she walked to her charm class that day. It was not the studies that worried her; it is a particular boy in that class she feared.

Astoria had not been able to attain dinner last night, as she felt weak and strange. She could not yet put the feeling in her chest in to a decent word until now although she had thought about all night long. Thankfully, her nice and caring friend brought her some food and her favorite cake without bothering her with questions she did not want to answer. She was feeling better today and able to have breakfast in early morning before walking around the lake. But now, it's time for her charm class.

To her pleasure, Astoria could not find the white-blond haired boy when she entered the class. She delightfully took a spot in front as it was her favorite seat. Charm is one of her expertise other than ancient runes.

Astoria was preparing her quill and books, humming happily as she was looking forward for the lesson.

"Something good happens today?"

The time seemed to stop abruptly and the humming followed. Astoria had never felt so nervous before in her entire life. She was usually confident and prideful about herself that make her looks strong and calm every time, but never more she guessed.

Before she could answer the voice, Draco sat next to her as nothing had happened a day before. Astoria decided to play along, not wanted to feel self sided about the rumbled feeling inside her chest.

"Charm is one of my favorite subjects."

"Ancient runes is the other?" Draco smirked knowingly, "and potion is your least one. You are so predictable sometimes."

Astoria just watched him unbelievingly as she remembered how frustrated Draco had been a day before when he had claimed that he knew nothing about her.

"Yeah..." That was all she could say.

"Hey! That's my spot!" Miranda Avenue was standing with her hands on her hips in front of Draco.

"I don't see your name here." Draco shot back so quickly, none of millisecond was passed. It's all thanks to a practiced defense mechanism in Draco's body.

"Excuse me, Malfoy. But my best friend sit there, which makes your spot exclusively mine!"

He snorted, "That's an idiotic theory and I don't care. I can sit wherever I feel like to."

Miranda was going to throw another words, but Astoria decided to stop this nonsense. "Miranda, it's my fault I let him sit next to me. We can move to another table but it seems that they are all already occupied. Do you mind to sit with another person? I will meet you after class."

"Fine!" She said before huffed to the back of the classroom.

"Such a delightful person she is."

"Don't start Draco." She warned him.

"Don't pout."

"I am not."

"Yes you are pouting."

"And you are being annoying."

Draco did not utter another word due to the appearance of his teacher. He enjoyed their small conversation and her expression was priceless. Draco had never seen Astoria pout before. It was so cute and adorable yet sexy at the same time, he want to devour her at that exact time in class in front of all people. She was going to be the death of him.

The class started with some explanation from the professor about the new assignments they have to do in pairs. Draco did not want to miss his chance and asked Astoria right away before Miranda came back to their table. She could not refuse him.

* * *

Five hours passed quickly since Draco's last conversation with Astoria in charm class. Five hours that suddenly felt empty and gloomy. Draco was walking calmly through the corridor, wanted to find his source of life again.

His heart was aching and his head dizzy in frustration. He had never guessed he could be so depended to other people so much like this. To be true, Draco did not like it at all. Gone all his pried that he had carried through his entire 18 years of living because of this strange girl.

Without her, Draco could not feel anything but sadness. His thought became dull and his sight was covered by mist without her presence. He needed her to be alive again, and it terrified him.

Sighed in frustration, Draco continued his searching. But suddenly, from the corner of his eyes, he could recognize three Gryffindor students came from the other end. He hoped they were not the golden trio.

Ever since the great fucking Potter had saved his life, he could not face the boy directly anymore. There were shame, guilt, horror, hatred, and every other bad feeling he could think of in every time he saw him.

Fortunately, they were only 5th students, all dressed in red robe proudly. They sneered at him when they were close, but Draco could not pretend to care. In that exact time, his defend mechanism was working, preventing him to feel anything.

"Shouldn't be you rotten in Azkaban, Malfoy?" One of the boys shouted.

Draco did not even blink and continued walking calmly.

"Not even a word back? I guess you are nothing without your Voldemort, ey?"

"Poor poor Malfoy." The boy teased, "You missed your dead daddy?"

No. Not even a flinch, Draco ignored them completely.

The boys laughed hard behind him and left him alone when they knew Draco was not going to respond.

It was easy for him to close his heart and erased his feelings, but it's hard to get them back. Now Draco felt numbness he had not felt since the death of his father. He kept walking forward although he was not sure where he was going anymore as his body moved by it own.

But soon he felt suffocated and dizzy. He knew he was having another panic attack he usually had before, so he ran towards the hall to find a private place for himself. Draco Malfoy was not going to show his weakness to the world!

Unfortunately, or fortunately, Astoria had come out from nowhere and hit Draco with a full force. She fell to the floor, followed by Draco on top of her, and he squished her body without mercy.

"I- I can't breathe." Astoria gapped. But that's the exact same thing that Draco felt right at that time. He could not breath.

He pulled himself fast from her though, and sat on the floor next to her lying body. Draco tried to calm himself without a bright result as he began to see black spots in his vision.

When Astoria saw his condition, which felt like a déjà vu to her, she forgot about her own back pain and tried to talk to him.

"Draco, breath. You need to breath."

As if he did not know how to do it before, Draco inhaled a lot amount of air from his nose and mouth.

"And let go."

He obeyed her instruction again and again.

"Do you need to go to Madam Pomfrey?"

He shook his head weakly.

Astoria put her hands to his face to sooth him, as she believed that it comfort him quite well before. She was right about it and Draco felt so much better with the warmness from her hands.

He looked at her with confusion. How come she always found him in his miserable state?

He only stared at her green orbs eagerly, as if he could find his answer from them. But there was no answer, only a mirrored confusion and a beauty of kindness.

Astoria was curious at him, but she was not going to ask any question which may disturb or annoy the boy. Although she was sure she had plenty of them. What happened to him, why is he acting so different these days, why is he so depressed, why is he talking to her so much lately.

Could not stand his gaze anymore, Astoria turned her head down shyly. "Stop looking at me like that, Draco."

"Why?"

"Nothing," She shook her head, "Are you feeling alright now?"

"Yes, thank you." He said and stood up with her hands in his to help her got up too. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to tutor the firsty again today." She smiled, "You want to join?"

Draco snorted at the idea. He could not picture himself, tutoring little kids without scaring them out. Although he would able to see Astoria more often, he still thought that it was a ridiculous offer to accept. To his pleasure, she pouted again for the second time today.

"You think it's a stupid things to do, aren't you?" She did not know why she felt upset suddenly. All her friends thought that she was crazy and ridiculous, and she did not care, but she had hoped that Draco would react differently.

"No, I think that's a good and right thing to do," He smiled, "But I'm not the right person to be requited." He really did think that it was a kind and effective method to help the young students out from the post war condition in Hogwarts. It's just he would not do it practically.

Astoria saw his rare smile and blushed madly. He definitely needed to smile more!

"W-Why not? You are really smart and have a lot of leadership experiences. You are absolutely suitable for the job."

"I don't think the children will like me." His eyebrow joined in confusion, as he did not understand why Astoria could think that he would join her somehow.

"We would not know that if we do not try, right?"

When Draco did not utter any other words, Astoria took his arm gently. "I'm sure they will really appreciate you, Draco. These children need as many helps as they could get when many people can't think anything but themselves right now in this condition."

She stared at his now calm grey eyes, "Would you like to try helping them with me?"

'Would you please just give me one chance to proof how much a better person you are than what you think?' She said it in her head.

Astoria was evil; she knew he could not refuse her. She could feel the desperation from him and she knew he needed her. That what were all Draco could think of before nodded his head submissively.


	3. Chapter 3

"Good evening everybody! Sorry I'm late today." Astoria grinned to the younger students inside the big classroom. Around 10 children were sitting nicely at their own seat, talking to each other and their two mentors. All of them gapped when seeing Draco Malfoy stood behind Astoria, looked as bored as human possibly could.

There were uncomfortable silent across the room before one of Astoria's friend from Hufflepuff walked to their place near the entrance.

He nodded politely to Draco and then dragged Astoria to the corner of the room. Draco did not enjoy the scene and began to consider leaving the place. But of course, somehow, Astoria sensed it and made a gesture with her hand for him to wait. He obeyed once again and waited in boredom.

Soon enough, the other mentor who is a skinny tall girl from Hufflepuff, joned the discussion. The firsty was abandoned, and also was he. Draco tried to listen to their conversation, but it was useless because one of them used a silent charm around them. He suspected it was Astoria's doing because he saw two wands laid carelessly on the front table. Smart girl.

Five minutes already passed and he became more and more annoyed as many children's eyes fixed on him curiously. What is he? A displayed animal in a zoo?

Draco's attention was distracted then when a little Ravenclaw boy with eyeglasses entered the room. He could see a bruise and dry tears from the brown haired boy. As the boy walked pass him, he could not stop himself from asking what had happened to him.

The boy expression turned from sadness to miserable as he tried to explain. It seemed that the boy did not recognize Draco as, well Draco.

It was not shocking to know that the older students had just bullied him. He was just a perfect target; He did not have confidence, his body is small, and he wore eyeglasses, which implied how bookish he was.

"And what did you do after that?"

"I- I couldn't do anything. There were three of them and they all had their wands."

"And so did you."

"But I don't know what spell to use," He sniffed, "I haven't learnt many of them in class."

Draco rolled his eyes, "You don't expect the school will teach you how to use bogey charms do you?"

The boy stiffened.

"What is your name?"

"Prince."

Draco felt pity for the boy in front of him. His parents had made his life a thousand times harder than it was supposed to be.

"Okay, Prince." He felt weird when the name rolled in his mouth, "Listen to me. You have to fight them if you don't want them to bully you around."

Prince nodded with hesitance which annoyed Draco so much, but he decided to let it go. Draco summoned a training target from the front of the class and prepared himself for demonstration. He could not believe that he was going to teach a first year a simple trick such as a bogey spell.

When he had done with it, the target scattered around the room. He might have done it too well and made the children in the room terrified.

"Don't worry, it has a different effect when applied to people." Draco assembled back the target with magic, "Now you try."

Prince needed several times of tries before he suddenly mastered it. The target was once again scattered around the room, although not as bad as the first time. There was a surprise and excitement in the kid's eyes when he succeeded again in his next attempt.

"Remember," Draco informed him seriously suddenly, "Always watch your back and prepare your wand all the time, even when you are sleeping."

His dark voice gave Prince a chill, but he nodded in understanding. He then smiled to Draco and said thank you before walked to his table. The other children that were watching were curious and some of them raised their hands up to the air.

It must be the regulation here, Draco thought. "You at the back, what is it?"

"Teach us cool spells too please!"

Draco was impressed with the kid's attempt to be polite, but then maybe it was the rule inside this room.

"Now, now, we will have to practice your spell from class first before we do that." Suddenly, Astoria stood near him already.

The children were mostly upset, but still excited at the same time. Draco did not really understand children and nor he enjoyed to be in the same room with more than one of them, but he thought he could survive it with Astoria.

"Thank you for coming and helping us." The Hufflepuff girl, whose name is Amelia, offered her hand. The other guy followed her; his name is Justin.

"That's really good of you helping Prince boosting his confidence."

Draco felt repelled somehow from the unrealistic gathering he had at that time, but he shook their hand firmly as his father taught him since he was a little boy.

Astoria smiled at him knowingly. She might just said 'I told you so', but she only said 'Thank you' to him. In his response to this, he felt annoyingly glad and scared at the same time.

* * *

"I don't understand you, Astoria." He said suddenly.

Draco and Astoria was walking back to their common room in the dungeon after the gathering had over.

"I thought I am predictable."

Draco thought about it for a while, "Yes and no."

Astoria could help to laugh, "Maybe you just don't know me well enough."

"We haven't talked much, have we?"

Astoria nodded her head. It's true that they hadn't talked much before he went back from his Manor. Draco usually only talk when it necessary and she was the one who usually started the conversation.

"You have changed suddenly, Draco." Astoria began to talk again without answering his question, "You seems to be better than before."

"I do feel better."

Astoria felt a big temptation to ask the reason, but she did not think she has a right for doing it.

"I think I was broken before," He suddenly continued, "Because of the war and such. But now I began to feel repaired."

"That's really good Draco." She smiled, "Just let me know if you need me."

"I don't have to, you always come to me."

Astoria blushed, "I-I think they were just coincidences."

"A great one they are," He chuckled.

"I'm glad I can help you."

"Thank you for today."

"No, Draco. Thank you for coming with me today," She smiled again, "You were really helpful there."

Then there was silence as they were about to separate to their own rooms. He was eyeing her again with so many things she could not understand from his eyes. But this time, she allowed herself to look back at him a bit longer.

"See you tomorrow at library?" Astoria asked finally.

"No, Astoria, see you at the great hall."

She could only smile as Draco successfully tackled down her ability to talk with his cheeky grin. That surely not fair! She thought in shyness. Why could he be so mouthwatering like that?

"Good night, Draco." She finally said after both of them refused to part away from each other for couple of minutes. Astoria was walking up to the second level, but Draco only stood there firmly, as if he did not want to miss every single one of her image he could get in one day.

When Astoria was not in his sight anymore, Draco felt somewhat dizzy. Dizzy in a good way that only Astoria could make him so. 'She will be the death of me', he sighed before walking back to his own room.

* * *

After couple of weeks, it seems that Draco and Astoria already became a close friend; the truth that being resented by Astoria BFF, Miranda. They talked quite long when they were alone together, or when she needed his assistance for potion class. Draco felt like he was in heaven, he never felt something like this before inside of him, so sweet and calm. The way Astoria smile and laugh would make him shiver, and the way she talked swayed him completely nuts. But yet again, he still did not have the courage to tell his feeling for her. He was not sure, whether the kind-to-everyone Astoria has the same feeling as him, well at least in a similar and less intense one like he had for her.

Maybe Draco thought, maybe he did not have to say it at all. Maybe they could stay like the way it was at that time, just being there for each other and enjoying their conversation everyday. But alas! His hormone had betrayed his good attention! When Draco had his first wet dream after so long about Astoria, he knew he was doomed. He was so innocent before, thinking that he could keep his own hands from her, but of course he was wrong. He was itching to touch her skin, to kiss her sweet lips, to give and receive warmness from her body and to fuck her senseless.

"Draco, are you alright?" Astoria asked in concerned, "You seemed to be lost."

He cleared his throat before answering her, "How could I be lost in my own house?" He wandered how Astoria could be there in front of him when he just wanted to try avoiding her for one day. A suicide mission it seemed to be for him, but he really need to clear his mind from the fantastic dream last night.

"Do you have time?" She smiled a little bit, "I wanted to ask you about this ingredients." She showed him a dirty bit root on her soft hands. This Greengrass surely did not afraid to dirty herself.

He stared at her for a moment, collecting the funny image of her holding the root with a confused face. "Sure." But of course at the same time Draco also realized how sexily sweaty the girl in front of him. Some of her hair strand sticking on her neck, weirdly aroused him. 'Not cool man, not cool.' He reminded himself.

When they both seated on the couch in the middle of the common room, their skin touched on their elbow and it made him worried. Worried, as he felt even more aroused. Astoria seemed not to not noticed the encounter and smile nervously only to herself.

"You seemed to avoid me these days, Draco." She said out of the topic suddenly.

Oh now he knows, he thought suddenly. The Slytherin girl only wanted to talk alone with him and had trapped him. She is smart. "What makes you think so?" He refused to directly answer the question.

"I just feel you don't like to talk with me anymore. Did I say something bad to you?" Astoria tried not to sound so pitiful, she really tried, but it seemed to be unsuccessful.

Draco did not know what to say. His heart almost popped out and stopped pumping for a while when hearing such voice from her. She was an expert in this kind of thing, she is totally a playgirl, he thought quietly.

"You know that is not true, I was just a little bit busy that's all."

"But Blaise said you were often bored this weekend because you have nothing to do. He said maybe you avoid me because I hurt your feeling."

That bastard! Since when he was so close to Astoria! He would not forgive him if he also targeted her as his prey. Moreover, why on earth he said such thing to Astoria. Perhaps he wanted to destroy their relationship? Just wait you, Blaise!

"I-I'm sorry if I did. I know I would never understand your feeling, but I will try control my words much more towards you."

That's totally Blaise's saying in her mouth. It somehow annoyed Draco much more than it should be.

"So please forgive me." Astoria said while hiding her watery eyes. After a conversation with Blaise a couple days ago, Astoria felt like a shameful criminals. Blaise had said she had raped Draco's weak and wounded heart cruelly without even her knowing about it. He said Draco's sobs every night would pierce his delicate ears. Blaise accused that she had also taken his freedom of choosing not to be himself and had brainwashed him into something that Draco hated. That she also had been a burden to him in his potion class, as Blaise said if she was not Draco's partner, he would probably had invented a cure to a deathly disease and got a recognition medal for it. The worse part of it was how Blaise had plainly and simply told all that on her face, it made her felt somewhat guiltier.

When she thought of all of that, it hurt her heart so badly. Astoria only wanted to help Draco, to be able to have a good and relaxed conversation with him, to work hard together with him. Never in her mind, that she had done the opposite and broke him even further.

Astoria did not realize when a drop of tear fell to her lap, but Draco who saw that terrified in horror. He would never forgive himself to make her cry like that, and Blaise too of course. His body stiffed and his heart twisted painfully. Not like this, he did not want her like this. But what he could say? What could he do?

"I'm sorry," She sniffed and wiped her eyes, "Maybe it is better if I go now."

But just when Astoria tried to turn and go away from him, Draco felt a powerful urge to catch her body back to his. Draco tightly held her waist from back and hugged her in desperate manner. 'God no! Merlin knew He would die if she leave him like that!'

"No! You are wrong to believe everything Blaise had told you. You know how happy I am when I can be with you, Astoria. So, so happy that I terrified I will die because of it." He blabbered all the words he had in mind at that time, "Don't leave me please. I promise I won't avoid you anymore."

Astoria cheeks were red as an apple and her ears were almost deaf because of the sound of her blood being pumped so hard in her body. Draco's warm body and rough breath consumed her sense completely. Astoria wandered if Draco realized that he just somehow confessed his feeling towards her. Then she realized something odd in his sentences. "But, it is true that you have been avoiding me?" She asked in doubt.

"I-" He could not answer that question so easily.

She waited long enough, but the answer never came, so she turned her body to him to once again calmed his panic state. It was different than usual though, he was more nervous rather than panic.

"You could just tell me. I promise I will not angry or sad." Her voice was shy.

"I don't think you will understand."

"Try me."

"I don't think I can control myself around you, Astoria." He said while not looking at her soft green eyes.

"Why? Why you have to control yourself around me?"

"Of course I have to!" Draco began to feel frustrated, "You don't realize how much you are effecting me, do you?"

"You said I make you happy."

"Yes happy." He nodded, "Happy, scared, frustrated."

"And why is that?"

"Happy because you make me so. Scared because you make me depended too much on you to be happy, and frustrated because I can not touch you." There you go! He said it already!

Astoria did not know how to react to such confession. But according to her deduction, which she prayed to Merlin that she was right as she was about to do something really brave, perhaps Draco loved and wanted her. Perhaps he really thought that he could not live without her, no matter how scary and impossible it seemed to be.

When she looked at his eyes, which refused to stare back at her, she knew she had fallen for the boy. Draco had interfered her life and her thought since the beginning of this year in a really confusing and complicated way; but she still really keen on him nonetheless.

Slowly but surely, Astoria cupped his face with her hands like usual, making his eyes darted back at her with great intensity. It always so easy to get his attention for her, she realized.

She moved her face slowly to his, without moving her eyes from his light grey one. And when her lips finally touched him, it felt so wonderful. His lips were soft and warm, and right. Astoria moved her lips tentatively, giving pressure and texture. But Draco stoned and did not move an inch from his former place, and its confused Astoria. Perhaps she was wrong about all of this, maybe he just wanted to be friend and nothing more with her. With embarrassment and a sting in her chest, she moved away from him to apologize right away. But the opportunity never came as Draco connected their lips again once they were parted, oh less than a millimeter away. And he did it with a new passion and desperation that melted Astoria's body.

Draco hand was grabbing the back of her neck and he pulled the kiss even deeper than before. Her lips were parted in gasp and he did not miss the chance to explore her hot mouth. She shyly tried to do the same for him, but it seemed that Draco's urgency was bigger and so she let him to do anything he desire to her for now.

Astoria whined when he pulled away from her to breath, and moaned when he plunged in her once more. In her entire life, she never felt this sensation. Her body shivered and tingled because of his touch. Draco on the other side did not look good either. His breath was harsh and his body trembled with excitement and wants. Draco could feel every inch of her body, the shape of her lovely petit body. He could feel the softness of her breast and smelt her passion in the air. Merlin! He loved her! He loved her!

"D-Draco." She called his name in the middle of their kiss to stop him without a bright result.

"Wait, Draco." She gasped and pushed him back, but it turned out to be a bad idea since somehow now he was on top of her, while her back touching the leather couch roughly. His strong arm locked her hands above her head, and his knee snuggling between her thighs. His other hands explore her body from outside her thin shirt. At that time, Draco could feel how hard her nipple had become because of his action, which make him even more excited.

Not that it was not felt so good, wonderfully good in fact, but Astoria worried that somebody might come and see them. More importantly, she was not ready enough to have sex with Draco, and if he did not stop now, she afraid he would lose his control and force her to do it with him; something that they will regret forever. So she had to stop him now.

"Draco, please stop." She begged breathlessly.

He seemed to listen this time, but he struggled to stop his hand from not touching her skin. At the end he pulled away his hands and hugged her instead, his head rested on the crook of her neck, which he kissed and nibbled for sometimes before stopped completely and just breathed there on her skin.

Astoria cleared her throat; now she understood completely why he had been avoiding her. His desire of her was not usual and he afraid of hurting her. But he had proved to both of them that he was still in control of his mind of body, however hard it was to do so.

"Sorry." He said hoarsely, "I went to far."

Draco pulled her body to sit with him, and he left a small gap between them that helped him calmed his mind. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," She closed the gap and hugged him. "You make me happy."

And it was enough words to make Draco's chest burst with happiness, and so he laughed and kissed her lips softly. "Be mine, Astoria?"

"Okay." She said simply due to her fascination to his beautiful sound of laughter and brightness of his eyes.

* * *

Without the new lover noticing, one month had passed since they were officially together. For Astoria, it felt like she was a little girl again as the boy had spoiled her so much, and yet never felt so matured before due to his teasing behavior when they were alone. For Draco, it was like the heaven of heaven. He still disbelieved on how lucky he was to be able to make Astoria Greengrass as his, but he would make sure that it would last forever. She had become his obsession, but Astoria always told him to be happy although she was not around. It's a hard task, but he had tried and successful in some part. Quidicth for an instance is something he always enjoyed playing even without her. Potion as another example now could took a lot of his attention. To make something good to people around him; that what she made him do in his free time. Such kindness, perhaps it was contagious, or maybe it was because of her praise, encouragement and proud that made him work so hard on creating such potion. But of course, nothing was better than to be with her and kissing her pouty lips in his private room. She was delicious and Draco would never feel enough of her.

On the eyes of the others, their relationship was so shocking and unbelievable. Some even taunted him much more than before. They were the 5th Griffindor boys who mocked Draco and Astoria whenever they could. But Draco never heard of them anymore after he had punched and strangled the lion's neck when they had told their intention to shag Astoria in a really disturbing way. He got detention for that, but at least somebody learnt something about never make a Malfoy angry.

The students flipped their mind though, when they saw how Draco had change in such short time because of the Sylthein girl, and how happy Astoria was when she was with him. Maybe they meant for each other, or perhaps Draco just got lucky, whatever the reason, they began to accept it as it was. Blaise was the one who grinned big, which a rare activity for him to do, when they finally got together, "Where is my thanks, Draco?" He asked. Draco did give him the thanks he wanted; Blaise kind of deserved it anyway.

Life had not been this better, which means for Draco, a signal of a danger. He could taste something bitter in the air, but he ignored the warning for some reasons. One of them was because he wanted to spend time with his girlfriend without worrying about something else that did not even exist yet. However, it was not only Draco who familiar with the bitter feeling. That was why Daphne Greengrass had rushed to Draco's room in one night and warned him dangerously.

"You know you can feel it too Draco," She said seriously, "Our instincts have never let us down before."

"It doesn't make any sense, Daphne. I could not think of anything dangerous within Hogwarts at this time."

Daphne Greengrass did not answer him, as she herself did not sure what will happen in the future, "But there must be something. We have to be ready."

"What do you want me to do?" Draco asked her when he realized her green preached to his.

"Keep away from my sister."

"Don't be ridiculous. How could I do that!" He suddenly felt anger raised to his head, "You think I'm the one who will bring misfortune to us?!"

"As always, Drake." She said gloomy.

Draco did not even have anything to say for that statement. He did bring misery to many people he closed to.

"Someone is after you for revenge, Draco. That's the most logical thing I can assumed will happen soon."

"Get out." Draco said coldly, "You said enough. But I will tell you this Daph, I will never let go of your sister."

"You will hurt her eventually Draco," She said it like a death curse, "And when that happen, consider your live is already over."

Daphne Greengrass walked away elegantly, leaving a trace of coldness and hollowness to the room. She was always like that, bold and merciless. Draco would never understand how the two girls who had been raised together in one family could be so different.

It never really got out from his mind, all the words Daphne gave to him. Misfortunate was always lingering there in his life, but perhaps everything had change now as he had change for the goods. Draco's gloomy mind did not go unnoticed by Astoria who felt worry. She heard from her sister, that something bad might happen soon and it also might relate to her lover.

'Draco, he was such a poor being', Astoria thought silently. 'When will the time for him to be really in peace comes?'


	4. Chapter 4

The crowd was in horror as everybody was being reminded to the experience of war. Now the ugly feeling was so clear for all of them to see, and the air was become even bitter than before.

That morning in the great hall, a body of a girl, stoned in the air up side down. She was not moving at all, even her chest seemed to not breathing. On her forehead there is a bloody mark of a star sign.

The teachers were finally come and with magic, they put down the girl. Madam Pomfrey shivered when she saw and took care of the chilled body, another war, she thought.

"Blaise, we should go." Draco tapped his best friend shoulder, "She will be okay."

Blaise was not moving from his spot, looking at the girl he secretly loved with a hard look. He was thinking, he analyzing her in order to find some answers. He could not find it, but there was something with the star sign that reminded him of something. "You go Draco, I want to stay a little bit more."

Draco nodded in respect and left the boy alone, perhaps because he needed to be alone too. After helping the teachers to save Pasny, his mind ached to torture him. Daphne's words lingered in his mind and he felt that he had let Blaise down.

"Draco." He heard a soft voice calling from behind, "How is Pansy?"

"She will be better soon."

"And how about you?"

Draco turned his body to find Astoria waited patiently for his answer. She seemed worry.

"Not good." He curled his arms around her, "Maybe Daph was right, I should be more careful around all of you."

"What are you saying, Draco?" She raised her eyebrow, "You did not do anything wrong."

"And nothing right either."

Draco finally let Astoria go from him, "I don't know if I'm capable to do the right thing, Astoria. I don't know if I will survive this time without you."

"You wanted to push me away?"

"Maybe." He said in vagueness, "I don't want you to hurt because of me."

Astoria sighed, "You really have a low esteem"

"It's not a self esteem problem!" Now he a little bit annoyed, "You could be in danger if you stay with me."

"Then why don't you ask me to go?"

"I'm hoping you are reasonable enough to think that by yourself and just go away from me."

"I think you just don't want me to go, actually."

"Such an interesting deduction, Astoria. But I'm afraid you are wrong. I wanted you to go."

"Yet I'm still here and you seemed undisturbed by that."

Draco mind felt dizzy again. This was not right, he supposed to yell at her to go and save her life. But even that did not feel right, something was missing from the puzzle. It was true that everybody know that Pansy was one of his good friend, but why not Astoria? World know she was the source of his life at that time. Maybe a warning? Then somebody will get Astoria too eventually? Then wasn't it better to stay as closely as he could and protect her instead of letting her go wondering around?

Astoria was watching him all the time with confusion, but decided to wait for another word from him.

All of this thought made him sick. It reminded him too much of the wartime with Voldemort. He had always thinking rationally this way in order to save his family, friends and himself. He could not help himself to feel numb at in his heart and his brain would selfishly take care the rest of his action. It was the only way to keep alive and survive, to think and to be ready all the time.

"I think you should not leave her alone, Draco." Blaise suddenly appeared from the hospital wing.

"I considered the same thing Blaise." He coldly stated, "we got to find the culprit soon, I don't want her to be in danger more than this."

"Surely we will."

Eyes darted back to Astoria who looked at them astonishingly. She was surprised on how both of them taking this matter in such calmness and even coldness. They had regarded her as an object that precious to Draco, and that was why exactly they did not even asked her opinion. Maybe they thought that she was weak and useless. To be honest, she did not like it at all, but perhaps that what war had taught them; to be a heartless man in order to survive.

* * *

He was back again; the old Draco, and even worse, his companion seemed to be as inhuman as he was. When the lion's table was chaotic as they discussed seriously about what had happened and started to accusing people, the Slytherin's table was as silent as cemetery. Even Astoria could not break the tension in her own house although she tried the best to cheer up the firsty.

"This is bad." Miranda told the obvious truth, "what will be the snake's fate after this?"

As soon as she finished uttered her mind, the principal entered the great hall in a fast step. McGonagall stood in front of the hall and began her speech about how this accident had let her and Hogwarts down. Whoever did the action will have serve punishment and she hoped the students would be more careful especially at night. In addition, she would tighten the time for curfew and asked the prefects to be more discipline when doing their round. All in all, it seemed like a De ja Vu for a lot of them who had experience the war.

Not long after the crowd dismissed, Astoria decided to visit where Draco and Blaise sat. They were in a serious discussion, but stopped absurdly when they could see her standing rather uncertain about the whole situation she was facing. She could not understand why Draco and Blaise had to act this way in front of her.

"Astoria," Blaise mentioned her name when she had had not say anything. "You have anything to say?"

"Actually yes, do you mind accompanying me to visit Pansy? I know Madam Pomfrey will only let me if I go with you guys."

"No need to visit her." Draco said suddenly, "She will be alright."

She arched her eyebrow, "but I wanted to see her."

"Like I said, you don't need to. Nothing good will happen if you do that anyway."

Astoria bit her lip. Merlin knew she wanted to punch that bossy face, but she stayed calm and finally nodded a little. Maybe it was the best not to interfere with whatever plan they have in mind, including avoiding her to see Pansy.

"Well, I'm going to go to charm class with Miranda now. See you two later on the ground."

Both guys just nodded without saying anything else. Well, it seemed that Astoria was excluded in their group. It felt a bit sad, but then she was not close to them before the war, she just needed to bare the feeling of rejection.

On the way to her class, Astoria and Miranda heard a conversation between Ravenclaw's students who were walking at the same direction as them although it seemed that the girls did not realize Astoria and Miranda presence.

"Do you think Gryffindor did that?"

"Who knows," The other girl reply. "It can be anyone, but they are the main suspect I guess."

"The snakes are probably already planning something to revenge them."

"We will see."

* * *

It did not need a long time until the speculation became true. Two students from Gryffindor were brought to the hospital outside Hogwarts. Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom had been attacked around midnight when they were doing a round for their prefect tasks. Everybody went nuts because of the news, so much worse than when the first accident had happened to Pansy Parkinson. The war hero! How could be anyone dared to attack them? Moreover, it seemed that the attacker was strong enough to beat two of them who regarded as excellent in wand fighting.

The golden trio seemed to be panicked also. Harry and Ron looked really furious, while Hermionie had already started her investigation as piles of books already covered the girl around. The suspect this time is Slytherin of course; a cruel revenge was probably the motive.

There was a big tension between the two houses, but no one would act in the public. Behind the curtain, however, the torture for Slytherin's students suddenly became ten times worse. People who did not think carefully and acted reckless began accusing Slytherin's students and even attacked them in many ways.

Slytherins who had been attacked usually smart enough to stay under the radar, but some felt angry enough to make a scene, making his/her life in the school even worse. Astoria worked her best to protect the firsty, but it began to lose its control. She hopped the culprit could be found soon, and she also would work hard to achieve the goal.

It was not easy though, when two eyes keep following her whenever she went. Draco, just would never leave her side. He accompanied Astoria to all her classes and any other places. If Draco was not around because of his own classes, Blaise replaced his place. Merlin she hated them! Draco especially! His warm behaviors were completely gone. He still kissed her and held her hands, still said that he loved her so much, but there was no smile on his face. And Astoria felt caged because of his actions. Something she hated the most in the world, being caged it was.

"Astoria." Somebody called her name from back when she just finished eating her lovely breakfast.

"Yes, Draco?"

"Let's go, you need to go to your class."

"I still have half an hour." She said carefully, "I will go later with Miranda."

Miranda, whose name being mentioned, sneered at Draco. Just like Astoria, she did not like it at all the dictator feeling Draco gave to her best friend. "Yeah, Draco. Fuck off, will you."

Astoria stepped on Miranda's shoes to remind her to behave well. But it was not even needed because Draco had ignored her words.

"I have to visit Madam Pomfrey, so I need to take care of you first now."

"Thank you, Draco." She tried to say it as softly as she could to cover her anger and frustration, "I really appreciate your kindness, I really do. But don't you think it's too much? You don't even let me visiting Pansy, and you cut my free time to talk with my friends. I think it is too much."

Draco did not move an inch from his place, "You don't understand Astoria. I have to do what I have to do."

Gaah! She almost flipped the table, but she controlled her breath one more time. She stood in front of her boyfriend nose, only separated by an inch, her eyes glared at him to show her condemn. "Take me then." She said as if she was challenging him.

Draco held her hand softly after kissing her forehead, which made Astoria's eyes teary. Draco led their way to her class in silent. She knew Draco loved her so much, as she loved him too, but it felt really painful when Draco acted this way. She wanted to help him and share the burdens. She really did although he did not let her to do so.

But she was not appointed to the Slytherin house without a reason. Astoria mind was ticking with plan when she arrived at the almost empty class, thinking of the right charm to cover herself and fled from her room secretly that night.

When night finally came, she prepared herself. She took of the snake bracelet Draco gave her as a tracking device by magic. Draco was sure enough she could not take it of by herself, but he was obviously wrong. It was Astoria game, to look weak and obedient in order to cover her true strength so she could use it someday like this moment without anyone knowing. She created double delusion charms around her to prevent any sound and sight being acknowledged by the others. Next when she almost stepped on the common room, she disarmed the curfew alarm by a simple trick Miranda told her. To not touch the floor, which means flying with her broom.

Slowly but sure, with a wand ready in her grip, Astoria walked her way to the hospital wing where Pansy was when she finally got out from the Slytherin dorm. From the conversation she received secretly from Draco and Blaise, there was something odd with Pansy condition and the curse mark on her forehead. She would love to see it by herself and somehow complete the puzzle for a greater good.

It was not hard really, to reach the hospital's door. But now she had to be extra be careful to enter the room. Astoria did not have an intention to open the door, instead, she made her body went through the closed door with a magic that did not even written in her textbook. It was a charm she discovered by herself by going through her family's library. She loved to have secret weapons, and that was why she always tried to learn charms that had not being taught at her school.

Now, in front of Pansy Parkinson, she almost regretted the visit. She looked rather awful and pitiful as her eyes were opened big, but her body stoned still. Astoria at the same time found out the oddness the boys were talking about. Pansy's eyes were moving slightly, as like she could see and hear everything.

'Maybe she does' She thought carefully, and so she did not let go her delusion charms.

The mark on her forehead was shocking her when she able to see it clearly. The eye of the stars! The five watching man! The curse of possessions! The curse of transparency! Or what ever it had been called past over the century, she knew the curse and she knew she had made a big mistake by coming at her place. Maybe this is the reason Draco and Malfoy did not let her to visit the place. But at the same time, she now possessed the valuable information, which only needed to be crosschecked by herself with her charm books at her manor.

She ran quickly back to her room and called her house elf. Five minutes later, the house elf brought her a black book from her manor. Astoria dismissed the elf quickly and opened the book. There it was! The curse of possessions! With the curse, the body of the victim would not be her/his own anymore. She would become a spy to the master, and received a tremendous power of seeing and hearing through anything around the body, including walls, delusion, silent and invisible charms.

How she knew it when everybody else did not? It was because the curse were invented by her family some hundred years ago, and what was more interesting was the fact that the curse had been taught to the Parkinson family itself as a gift of friendship between the two families. Many people did not realized that the gift was in a form of a curse itself and not the silver star ring that had been placed as a symbol of the curse. That was why also the curse had been regarded as a myth. Both of the family thought it was actually a good incident when people began to question the truth of the curse. Like what she said before, a secret weapon.

Astoria now in panic, the person behind all of this would know that she knew! It almost too late when the windows in her room suddenly opened and the cold wind blew her hair. Two tall dark figures were already inside her room when she managed to get out and ran as fast as she could. She held his wand so hard, her hands became white.

The figures inside the black hood reminded her to death eaters, but she could feel at the same time that the person had less dark aura than the death eaters. A fan probably? The big tall guy re-appeared in front of her and she threw a deathly curse at him. The man was dodging it, and Astoria could see an opportunity to run passed him. The shorter guy was reaching her neck.

"Heeelllpppp!" She started to scream from the top of her lung and startled the attacker. No one could hear her scream as the tall figure had placed some kind of silent charm around the place. It was not her best move, but she needed to protect herself and the information with everything she had. The hooded figures were bolder than before, started to attack her with curses she did not even know what.

Soon a red blast passed on the right of her body, hurting her right legs, but it did not enough to make her stop. She just needed to run down the stair and find him. Find Draco! She screamed his name again and again in desperation while dodging the nasty curses from behind. Where was he when she needed him!

She knew it was too late when a cold blast hit her back, but she still tried to reach the end of the stair by dropping her body to the cold stone stair. Her back was bleeding and her body would probably bruised from the fall. When she reached the common room, though, at least she knew the alarm in the headroom would let know that somebody was trespassing the curfew.

In her shock however, she could see Draco and Blaise went down from the boy's dorm and threw curses to the enemies. She was suddenly trapped in the middle of this charms duel, and only could pray that she would not be hit by a off track magic. Her body was closer to the dark figure though, and she could feel somebody tried to take her away. So she crawled slowly to where Draco and Blaise were. Merlin help her! The pain on her back began to be intolerable now.

When the guy was finally catch her leg, Draco was running towards her and seemed to neglect the fact that he was defend-less by doing so. At least there was still Blaise who got his back.

She suddenly felt dizzy and hard to breath as her vision became blurred. Astoria noticed that she was being apparated before losing her consciousness.

* * *

"Wait! Draco!" Blaise tried to stop his friend without a success.

Draco screamed her name and grabbed her hand when they began to apparated. He knew it was a bad move, he could simply twisted his body and died because of it, but he did not want to let go of Astoria even if that's means he would lose his own life.

He heard a crack and in an instance, they were in a different place. A second cracked sound came from inside his body, and he was screaming hard because of it. Draco's right hand, which previously grabbed Astoria's, twisted in a horrible way. From his cloudy mind, he realized that they were inside the forbidden forest, and at the same time he could see Astoria limb body, carried by the tall man away from him.

Gone the entire collected mind he had been trying to have since the curse accident, as he began to panic. Draco pushed himself to get up and start running, neglecting his pain while holding his wand with his left hand. With hope he could somehow managed to hit the guy with his magic, he yelled every single charm he remembered from his blurred mind. The curses were not even close to its supposed target, so Draco gritted his teeth and fasten his pace.

Soon everything went silent and only harsh breath and steps could be heard inside the forest. It was already night, so he could only barely see his surrounding even with the help from the moon. Some sharp branches and flora had hurt his entire body in the process of running.

When Draco finally able to see the man, he forced himself to concentrate and murmured some spells to gain some energy. "I only have once chance to finish this." He said worriedly to himself, "One chance."

Then a green angry bolt appeared from the tip of his wand when Draco breathed the forbidden curse with all his might. And suddenly everything stopped. The green bolt was almost touching the dark figure right on the back of his spine and Draco was in a stage of pain as all the energy from his body had traveled together with the curse.

Two aurors were suddenly appeared in the middle of the scene, and one of them was holding an old pocket watch, which had stopped the time. They hurriedly saved Astoria and captured the man before allowing the watch to tick again.

Draco fell with a loud crash to the ground, and the curse hit the bark tree until it twisted. The man was shocked and furious as he realized that his plan had gone wrong.

"Draco!" Blaise who just apparated, ran towards his unconscious friend and started helping him by mending his wound.


	5. Chapter 5 - ending

Astoria smelt something fresh and nice around her, maybe wild jasmine flowers? She would like to open her eyes, but it seemed that doing so was a painful thing to do. After a while, it got better though. She slowly opened her eyes' lid only to find a white ceiling she recognized belong to the clinic. She then realized that she was floating on the air, and yet felt something solid supported her body up. It was a magic trying to not letting her back touching the white bed. It seemed that her wound on her back was really bad, she remembered.

Her eyes were trying to consume all the sight around her, until they stopped at the sleeping boy beside her. Draco was sleeping soundlessly on a wooden chair. His body was rigid and his sleeping expression was not peaceful at all. A white bandage was covering one of his arms.

Astoria tried to call his name, but Draco did not bulge at all. So Astoria touched his arm to get his attention as usual. Because of her light touch, Draco's eyes flicked instantly and stared blankly on her, before they soften gradually.

"You finally awake," He said with a warm smile.

Astoria cheeks felt hot because of it. She thought that Draco would be mad at her for not obeying his words and probably ruined his plan.

"I'm sorry." He opened his mouth again carefully, "Next time I will let you to do anything you want. Just don't do such reckless thing like this again."

Draco held his girlfriend hands up and kissed her fingers. Astoria could feel all his worry and fear from his gesture. And she could not stop herself from crying. His tenderness was overwhelming and his words were too kind for her who had already hurt his body and feeling because of her action.

"I'm sorry too Draco, I should have been more careful." She tried to stop her tears with no avail, "Thank you for saving me."

Knowing that she was also hurt, Draco did not say anything at all and kissed her lips instead. Their position was a little bit weird, but all he cared about was showing his feeling towards her through the passionate kiss. "I love you." He said just incase she did not get what the kiss meant. Astoria nodded and claimed she felt the same before kissing him again.

"Ehem!"

Without a hurry, Draco slowly moved away from Astoria's lips and turned his body to see Blaise standing at the opening white curtain. "Glad to see you both seems okay."

"Thanks Blaise," Astoria replied him with blushed face.

"What is it?" Draco seemed to be annoyed at the disturbance.

"We need to know the reason why they attacked Astoria."

"Aren't those man already captured?"

"They were only pawns, we need to find the master minds behind all of this. And they do not spilled anything yet to us." He explained, "So Astoria, please explain why you went to the clinic yesterday night and what had you found?"

"So I have been found out, ey?" She asked with guilt. Must be Madam Pomfrey's spying magic that did it. "We need to go far away from here before I could explain."

The others were nodding in agreement as they were both realized that their conversation might went to a wrong ears.

After much hard works helping Astoria walked away from the room. Which finally they decided to use magic to make her fly away, they arrived at their common room.

The silent charm already put around them as she started to speak.

"At first I only wanted to see Pansy's condition because I heard from you guys that she was a little bit odd."

"I don't know you have such naughty ears, love." Draco frowned which made Astoria guiltier.

"Well, sometimes you two were defend-less when discussing this topic. But anyway, I found out the curse on her forehead."

"Don't tell me you found out about the myth too. We did not find much details about it"

"What myth? I know it because I learnt about it before. It is the eye of the stars!"

"Not the curse of possession?"

"It is the same Blaise. We, Greengrass called it the eye of the stars when we created it at the first time. And it changed its name when we teach it to the Parkinson to be the curse of transparency. Somehow it changed again and again over the century though."

"You meant that the only one who could use this curse are Greengrass' and Parkinson's family members?"

"Exactly true." She nodded seriously, "I think it is an enough evidence to tell that either of this family's members are the mastermind. Don't forget to move Pansy from hospital wings too. Do you realized that the curse able to get through silencing charms?"

"This is madness. No wonder her dad did not want to take her home! I'll let McGonagall know right away." Blaise said hurriedly and left the lovers alone.

There was a moment of silent before Draco cupped Astoria's face on his hands and kissed her again. It never felt enough to kiss and taste her.

"I'm sorry." He said finally while letting her to sit on her lap.

"It's okay, I know you only wanted to protect me. But yeah, next time I would like to share the burden with you Draco. I want to be always with you." She said shyly and placed her head on his shoulder to hide her face.

Draco did not mind her action, as his face felt suddenly warm too. She would really be the death of him, and he was okay with that fact. Stroking her soft hair, he thought about everything that he had been through that year. Without Astoria beside him, he did not think that he would able to make it. Maybe he would have turned insane in his own darkness. Thinking that way, he felt so stupid that he had been treating her in a cruel way before, although she had accepted that side of him and loved him nonetheless. He realized then that he had never feel this calm before, so peaceful and warm.

"Thank you." He said finally in whisper as he promised to himself to never let her go or hurt her anymore in the future.

* * *

It turned out that the mastermind behind the chaos was Pansy's father who wanted to get revenge on the golden trio. He had used Pansy, who against the plan, to be his eye and ear inside Hogwarts. Then he proceeded to attack the students from Gyffindor to slowly get to the one and only Harry Potter. They were all captured and went into Azkaban for the crime they had done.

Couple of months had passed since that day. In the great hall, the feeling of relief was refreshing. The students began to live their daily life in peace and the relationship between houses are slowly but sure, mended. All thanks to the brave Harry Potter, who representing all Gryffindor's students, apologized to the Slytherin house. Draco was the target of Harry's offering, as everybody knew that Draco was one of the significant figures in the snake house. Their handshake had become the start of a new relationship, and a role figure for everyone else.

"Good job Drake! You mended the wound between you too." Pansy smirked after they went back to the common room.

"It's disgusting!" He could not help to shiver in disgust when recalling the event. "Why the hell he picked me and not Theo, the head student!"

"You are special to him, Drake." Blaise added the fuel and laughed when seeing Draco's reaction.

"Well at least everything will get better now." She said smiling softly towards her best friends. She knew it would, seeing them looks so relaxed and calm. Maybe this is really the peace everyone talked about before. The real one.

"Well, we are going for a brunch. Are you coming?"

"Nah, enjoy your date. I'm going to find Astoria."

"It's not a date!" Pansy almost screamed the words in defensive manner.

"Yeah sure." Draco only rolled his eyes and left the room.

Astoria, where the hell was she, he thought. Draco saw her face beaming with light when he had had accepted the hand of the boy who live. She surely could not hide her happy feeling.

Now that everything seemed back to normal, the feeling of agony and anxiety were also gone. Even without her presence, he could slowly enjoyed his life. Not that he did not want her anymore, but he needed to get stronger to be able to be with her. Draco did not want to be a burden for Astoria, and in fact he also wanted to be her source of strength.

Draco had checked the library and great hall, but his eyes could not find her. It was a Saturday morning; she should be either reading a new charm book or enjoying dessert in the great hall. Damn it! He hoped Astoria would always wear the snake bracelet he gave her, but Astoria said it made her feel caged. It means no good, and so might as well burn the damned thing to the ground.

Now he fastened his pace to the quidditch ground, but sadly only Gryffindor's students were there. He avoided the place as soon as he saw Harry on his broom. No good.

The feeling of worry began to invade his heart, and so now he was rushing to her room. Maybe she did not feel well today and was resting at her room. When he knocked the door of her room however, Miranda opened it. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

"Where is Astoria?" He replied with as much coldness as he could convey.

"What good it brings me if I tell you?" She sneered.

"My bad asking you, just forget what I said." He turned his body around, but he could hear Miranda's shouting when he almost gone to the stair. "Check the kitchen!"

Draco noted that and hurriedly went to the place. He still could not imagine in his mind that Astoria actually cooked something. Perhaps she only wanted to eat more dessert she loved so much. Nothing to complain about that since he was also had a sweet tooth.

When Draco arrived at the kitchen, he could not believe what he saw. She was actually covered in flour and chocolate, baking chocolate cookies. But she was not alone. In fact, the room was crowded with the firsty and other mentors. Surprisingly the amount of students and mentors were increasing in the last two months. It was a delightful and funny scene to see in Hogwarts. However the pleasure was gone when he saw a fifth year Ravenclaw students who was also a mentor tried to gain Astoria's attention. Draco already noticed the overly brave kid tried to be close to Astoria whenever the boy thought Draco did not notice it.

"Draco!" Justin called his name in a cheerful manner, "Want to join us? Sorry we did not invite you before, it's a rather impulsive decision."

"So what happen?" He asked just to be clear.

"One of the first year is having his birthday but he could not go home and celebrate it with his family. So we try to make a party and since he is muggle born, we want to make it authentic by not using magic."

He nodded in understanding and began to observe the place. Well everything were quite messy, and the Ravenclaw boy still trying desperately to get his lover's attention. For a strange reason though, he wanted to see how far the boy will act, and how would Astoria reacted. So he stood near the front door quietly. He also had no intention to help the other kids who looked so happy and excited.

From where he stood, he could see her lovely face, covered with some cake's ingredients. She looks rather appealing and sexy actually. Oh my, he again aroused by her simple manner. He shifted his body and continued watching her trying to mix the dough with all her might, made him chuckle and smiled. Then suddenly a male hand tried to touch hers in order to help her mixing. He almost jumped to the scene, but Astoria swiftly avoided and let the boy do all the mixing by himself. Again, he smiled. Smart girl.

Astoria moved herself near the stove and she wanted to taste the melted hot chocolate, but the action was disturbed by a firsty who accidently nudged her hand. Now some chocolate was covering her hands.

Oh no. Draco thought. Oh no, she wouldn't!

Of course she did. Astoria slowly brought her hands up to her face and licked the chocolate with delight. The chocolate was sweet and tasty, just like she wanted it to be. Across the room, Draco almost fainted. She kept licking her hands and actually gaining some more audiences inside the room as some men began to notice and could not take their eyes from her. No good.

Draco walked with a fast pace towards her and covered her figure for anyone beside himself not to see.

"Oh Draco, sorry I forgot to tell you about all of this. Were you looking for me?"

"Doesn't matter. When will you guys finished?"

"I don't know actually. Care to join? I know you like sweet things."

The grey eyes stared the green deeply, and he knew he was doomed. Soon or later Astoria would drag him into this nightmare. Draco wanted to try once though, to say no to her invitations. Maybe this once he would succeed and could even make her pout.

"It will be fun, I promise." She smiled softly while her eyes staring at him.

No good. He waited some seconds to pass, but the emerald green was all he could see.

Draco, half conscious, finally nodded, "Sure."

* * *

** END**

To be in peace means to completely trust the people around you and to be trustful for the others.  
To give and to accept kindness, to be loved and to love...  


**Thank you for reading the story until the end.  
Please let me know what you think about it in the review. :D  
Also, I had in mind to add an extra chapter for lemon scene... Do you think it needs one?**


	6. Chapter 6 - Extra (Lemon)

_**Warnings - Adult Scene**_

After the party was finished, which ends up by only making and eating the cake, everyone was exhausted. Thanks to magic and house elves, the cleaning progress become really easy for them. Astoria was still covered in flour and chocolate, while Draco seemed to successfully avoid all the mess, only Merlin knew how.

They were walking together back to their common room when suddenly she started to lick her finger again.

"Astoria, you shouldn't do that."

"Oh!" Suddenly she felt embarrass. Surely Draco who had been raised in good manner would find her action disgusting. "Sorry. It's my old habit."

"Well it's okay if you do that when we are alone, but don't show that to anyone else." He whispered, which make her blush. Now she knew what he really meant. Boys sometime have a really dirty mind, don't they?

Astoria nodded her head slowly and tried to change the topic while they were walking together, but the heat that came out from their body did not chased away.

When they arrived at the empty common room, Draco decided to drag her to his private room. He could not stop the urge to devour her at that time. Astoria hesitated, but still willing to go with him. "I promise I won't do anything bad." He grinned only to make her legs felt weak.

Draco kissed her lips right away after he closed his room's door. Merlin, she tasted even sweeter than the usual. Astoria could not help herself to moan when he sucked her lips and explore her mouth deeply. Her hands were buried on his soft hair and the other hand gripped his shoulder. He licked her face from the chocolate and then her sweet fingers and neck. Draco's breath become heavier when he realized that Astoria did not try to stop him when he nibbled her neck and touched her body from outside the garments. He could hear the sound of angle's bells around him. Merlin, he could only hoped that maybe she was ready tonight.

Draco reminded himself not to be careless though. A little step forward is enough, so he should contain himself more. He left some marks on her neck, showing his excitement and groped her breast softly. Astoria let a small gasp when he did that. What a lovely sound it was for him.

Slowly, Draco tried to slip his hands under her shirt to feel her skin. When she did not reject the touch, he felt that he really need to make sure that she was okay with everything. So after soothing his thumbs on her ribs, Draco asked her.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded shyly.

"Does it feel good?" He asked while continuing touching her ribs with his long fingers.

Astoria could not reply such question although she wanted to, she only bit her lips shyly. Waited long enough, Draco decided to move his hands up, almost touching her breasts. He could see all her reaction, holding her gasp, tension, anticipation and pleasure that she received. Draco was never felt this aroused before, and she was not even naked yet. She would be the death of me, he thought deeply.

When his finger touched her breasts, she squirmed. Holly, they were so soft. He kneaded them carefully with his shivered hands. Draco decided to stop for a while before he burst with excitement. He controlled his heavy breathing before finally pressing her thumbs on her nipples, so suddenly and really hard. Her body twitched and she whimpered loudly, making him lose his patient.

Draco took Astoria in his arm and placed her on his bed, then he trapped her below his body. Not long, their shirts were already gone and now Draco could taste her delightful breasts in his mouth. She was gasping and moaning when he sucked hard and bite them playfully. His hands pinched her other nipples and stroked her thigh. Astoria could feel the pool of wetness inside her core, and his hard shaft, which sometimes stroked against her knee when he moved.

"D-Draco."

No answer to that calling since Draco was busy pleasuring his lover. She felt so soft and warm under his body, and her gasping had made him even more aroused than before. Draco moved his body further down, but still kneading her breasts carefully. He licked and kissed her flat stomach that he found so wonderful.

Astoria wriggled beneath him and her breath became shorter and heavier. Her moan was getting lauder and lauder. She could feel the pleasure built up inside her lower body. "Draco..."

Again he ignored her. Draco's left hand was now going down to touch her most sensitive part. He could feel the warmness when he almost touch it, and he breathed hard when he finally touch her core from outside her panty. It was so damn wet. 'She was damn wet for him,' he shivered from his own thought.

Her body flinched when he stroked his finger, now more forceful than before. His mouth went back to suck her breast, as the other hand found its way to her bottom. Draco could not wait any longer to feel her cunt with his fingers, licking it with his tongue and thrust his penis deep inside it. However, Astoria began to struggle when he tried to take off her panty.

"Mmh, Draco. C-Can we please don't go any further?" She finally asked bravely. Astoria really hoped that Draco will understand and not angry with her.

He seemed angry, that for sure, when he growled in disappointment. But suddenly Draco tried to change her mind by sucking her nipple, and pinching her clitoris at the same time, really hard and good. It did a good effect on her as she moaned his name loud while grasping his hair tightly. Astoria arched her body up when she feel the overflowing pleasure. Draco growled again, but now for a different reason. Astoria's body was shivering and twitching in pleasure and he realized that he had actually made her reach her orgasm. Her eyes became teary, her lips were moist, her skin glowed and her core was terribly wet. Draco could even smell her fluid, which made his head dizzy with arousal.

Could not take it any longer, he dropped his pants on the floor.

"N-No Draco, wait."

It seemed that she did not change her mind, and Draco was being left in a confusing and frustrating state. His shaft was as hard as it possibly could and Astoria was gasping in pleasure, half naked on his bed. Yet he knew, he could not fill her body yet. Damn it!

After staring at her gasping body and try to control himself, Draco stroked his own shaft and moving towards Astoria. "Sorry Astoria, but I can't stop here."

"D-Draco?" Her voice was worried, but Draco was in fact not trying to force her. He moved his body on top of her and placed his shaft near her chest while jerking desperately. Only one of his hands supported his body above her.

Her eyes were staring him in awe. Astoria had never seen him in such state. Draco's skin was flushed with warm colour, his eyes were closed in pleasure and he gritted his teeth to hold his moan; and yet some deep and rumbled voices inside his throat were clear to be heard by her.

Not so long after that, he burst out his warm and thick loads on her bare chest as he groaned her name hoarsely. He grunted when he finished and rolled his weakened body next to her.

"Sorry." He said with a soar throat soon after. He could not believe he just throw his cum on Astoria's body without a permission. "Sorry." He said again while covering his face in embarrassment.

"No." She said softly after a while, probably recovering from her shock. "I'm sorry that I cannot give the thing that you want yet."

Astoria moved her body and kissed his lips. His load was still on her chest because she did not know what to do with it. Draco softly stroked her hair and made them sit together. Then, he took his wand to clean her up before kissing her again. "No. It was really good." He showed a smile to her. "I'll wait until you are ready, Astoria. So don't worry about it."

She nodded shyly and hugged him. Astoria could feel the warmness from Draco's body, and heard his heart beating so hard inside its cage.

"So, want to take a bath together?" Suddenly he asked teasingly, but her reaction was surprisingly positive.

Merlin help him cause he just dig my own grave, worriedly Draco thought.

**The End**


End file.
